Le cadeau suprème
by la pitchoune
Summary: Noël. Hermione et Draco sont Préfets en Chef et évidemment, ils ne se supportent pas. En pleine dispute, ils s'apprêtent à entrer dans leurs appartements mais c'est sans compter avec l'entêtement du tableau qui garde leur porte... Respectez la tradition !


**Le cadeau suprême. **

_L'histoire est de luvr4fantanim et est traduit par moi c'est-à-dire la pitchoune. Donc, l'histoire n'est pas de moi déjà, les personnages le sont encore moins… _

« Oh, génial ; tout simplement génial ! »

Tels furent les mots entendus cette nuit-là, venus tout droit de la bouche de la Préfète en Chef, et de toute évidence, elle n'était pas heureuse.

Hermione avait l'habitude de gérer les situations. Bordel, elle avait été dans des 'situations' dès l'instant où elle avait été amie avec Harry et Ron. C'était sa logique qui avait fait triompher le Trio d'Or dans les missions contre Voldemort. Son intelligence qui lui avait valu le surnom comme quoi elle était 'la plus brillante sorcière de leur époque'. Et sa persévérance qui à la fin lui avait valu ce poste dont elle avait rêvé depuis la toute première fois qu'elle avait appris son existence en lisant _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Mais de toutes les situations dans lesquelles elle s'était trouvée, celle-ci était tout simplement… indescriptible.

De toutes les situations, c'était sur celle-ci qu'elle devait tomber ! Un portrait ne devrait pas agir de la sorte ! Encore moins la réprimander ! Elle pensait que toute cette situation était un tas de bêtises, vraiment, mais c'en était une dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se tirer… pour le moment.

La raison de la dite réprimande, aimait-elle à penser, n'était autre que la personne se tenant à ses côtés. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait la faire sortir de ses gonds au point d'exploser comme un volcan, autrement connu comme l'actuel Préfet en Chef. Son 'compagnon' pour toutes les tâches et les objectifs par lesquels elle devait passer cette année, et il avait fallu que ce soit _lui_.

Comment il avait obtenu ce poste, elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait même essayé de voir où était la blague et espérait qu'un jour, elle se réveillerait et entendrait les mots magiques 'Ha, ha, on t'a eue !' Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Mais au moins elle pouvait prendre un certain plaisir à voir que Draco ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de leur petite 'situation' actuelle. Qui le serait, avec un portrait vous arrêtant au réveillon de Noël, refusant de vous laisser passer ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, avec l'espoir de ce qu'elle aurait le lendemain et encore une fois, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle soupira en se rappelant les événements passés un plus tôt dans la soirée…

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour Noël afin de rassembler plus d'informations sur la façon de tuer Voldemort dans des livres, Hermione devait écrire une longue lettre à envoyer chez elle pour expliquer à ses parents les raisons pour lesquelles elle serait incapable d'arriver à être là ces vacances-ci et les raisonner.

Plus tôt dans la semaine, Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal le soir du réveillon pour tous ceux qui étaient restés pour les vacances. Hermione en avait conclu que c'était pour promouvoir l'unité entre les maisons puisqu'il y avait moins d'élèves ici à prendre en compte, ce qui facilitait la tâche.

Hermione avait beaucoup apprécié le bal, à sa surprise, et même le moment où Malfoy et elle avait dû partager une dance parce qu'ils étaient Préfet et Préfète en Chef ne l'avait pas ennuyée le moins du monde. Il avait été, en fait, assez urbain. Même quand ils avaient organisé le bal, en fait, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment une de ses énormes disputes qui incluait de se donner des noms, de se lancer des sorts et parfois des coups (comme cette fois-là en troisième année).

Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Quand ils étaient en train de retourner à leur salle commune, à mi-parcours, Malfoy avait choisi de faire une remarque sournoise à propos de ses amis, ce qui avait eu pour conséquences un festival de chamailleries qui avait duré tout le chemin jusqu'au portrait. Comment ils avaient réussi à éviter toute sorte d'interruption, Hermione ne le savait pas.

Ils avaient tous les deux murmuré le mot de passe et avaient continué leur 'discussion' sans tourner la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils foncent droit dans le portrait _qui n'était pas ouvert. _

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », murmura Draco après avoir repris ses esprits. Il se massa le côté de la tête en même temps qu'il fixa méchamment le portrait. La réponse du portrait fut de lever un sourcil en le regardant.

Il avait espéré qu'aujourd'hui, la soirée serait calme ; il n'avait pas envie de subir la soudaine pression de savoir son père enfui d'Azkaban tandis que sa mère le cherchait désespérément. Mais il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau pour lui que la vue d'une Granger contrariée. Même si ça signifiait déranger sa tranquillité.

Oh, il avait essayé d'être poli mais même lui, il n'était pas sûr des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait tant la faire enrager. Il y avait eu un moment pendant les premières semaines d'école où il avait découvert qu'elle était Préfète en Chef. Il n'avait eu aucun doute sur le fait que ce serait elle mais elle n'avait pas cessé de pester et d'ordonner à qui mieux-mieux alors c'est sans surprise qu'il l'avait ignorée la plupart du temps. Après quelques semaines, il avait découvert qu'il aimait bien mieux l'énerver que de l'ignorer, rendant ainsi sa vie un brin plus énervante que d'habitude. Mais pour le moment toute son attention était dirigée contre le portrait qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

Il dit le mot de passe plus fort cette fois et se dirigea vers le portrait à nouveau, ignorant complètement le fait que Granger soit encore à terre, mais le portrait ne bougea pas. Il fit un geste de la main.

« Quoi ? », demanda calmement le portrait.

Draco le fixa, les portraits pouvaient-ils se saouler ou quelque chose comme ça parce que, de toute évidence, celui-là ne répondait pas.

« J'ai dit le mot de passe », dit-il essayant de celer l'agacement dans sa voix et y échouant presque.

« Oui, j'ai entendu. Et alors ? », répondit le portrait pas perturbé par le comportement de Draco.

« Alors, ouvre-toi. » Il le fixa méchamment une fois encore.

Le portrait leur lança un regard à tous les deux, Draco entendit quelqu'un se débattre un peu, signalant que Granger s'était relevée maintenant, et il sourit.

« Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas respecté la tradition. »

Draco serra les dents ; il en avait assez de ça et allait lancer un sort d'oubliette au portrait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'arrange pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna pour regarder le portrait et Draco pouvait dire à sa tenue rigide qu'elle était aussi énervée que lui. Normalement, il se délecterait de la vue d'une Granger énervée mais aujourd'hui il était tout aussi énervé qu'elle.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous laisser entrer ? », demanda calmement Hermione.

Enfin, aussi calmement qu'elle put avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier. Elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit à débattre, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors, ayant bien à l'esprit ce à quoi elle devrait faire face si elle décidait de faire demi-tour. Et c'était des dizaines de questions en rapport avec ce qui se passait durant tout le temps qu'elle passait avec Malfoy.

Le portrait lui sourit une fois de plus, comme si c'était vraiment une question trop stupide ; ce qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage Hermione.

« Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle repéra quelque chose du coin des yeux. Elle soupira et arrêta le bras de Malfoy une fois de plus avant qu'il n'envoie un sortilège au portrait. Il dégagea son bras et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? », lui murmura-t-elle avec colère.

« Pourquoi je devrais le faire ? En plus, tu sais que c'est le seul moyen de faire taire ce satané portrait. Ou alors tu as un plan meilleur, Granger ? »

Elle lui rendit son regard furieux.

« Je ne te vois pas chercher un moyen de te sortir de là, Malfoy. »

« Et bien, en fait, si. Le truc, c'est que _tu _t'es mis sur mon chemin. »

Ils essayaient de parler le plus doucement possible alors qu'ils se disputaient, mais ça ne marchait pas si bien.

« Essayer d'ouvrir le portrait en le faisant exploser, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un plan, Malfoy ! »

« Au moins, c'est mieux que de rester debout là sans rien faire ! »

« C'est sacrément mieux que d'essayer de réaliser un des plus stupides et idiots plans que le monde ait jamais connu ! »

Malfoy serra les dents face à l'insulte faite à son intelligence. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il détestait absolument qu'elle mentionne le fait qu'elle lui était supérieure dans ce domaine parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison d'une certaine façon. Mais elle savait également qu'il n'était pas stupide. Il _avait_ les meilleures notes juste après elle. Elle détestait utiliser ce genre d'insultes contre les gens mais elle était simplement trop en colère pour y penser maintenant. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était sur le point de rétorquer une fois de plus quand ils entendirent un léger gloussement en face d'eux. Tous deux se tournèrent pour faire face au portrait, en colère de voir la peinture se moquer d'eux. Draco et Hermione se retournèrent tous deux pour se faire face et décidèrent que ce serait mieux de reprendre leur petite 'dispute' ailleurs.

Draco se tourna pour regarder le tableau à fond.

« De quelle tradition parlez-vous ? », dit-il franchement, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot maintenant.

Le portrait leur sourit à peine et répondit à sa question en montrant du doigt quelque chose au plafond. Tous deux se tordirent le cou pour voir…

« Vous Devez Vous Foutre De Moi » murmura Draco, et à ce moment précis, Hermione s'en serait moquée s'il avait crié « MC GONAGALL EST UNE SALOPE ! » dans le couloir.

« Oh, génial, tout simplement génial. »

Du gui.

La chose-même qui les avait entraînés tous les deux dans une sorte de désastre (pour Hermione, il y avait eu un incident embarrassant avec Ron, et Draco avait eu une sorte de problème pour décoller Pansy de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard) était maintenant revenue pour les hanter. Draco sentit un gémissement remonter le long de sa gorge.

Hermione n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le portrait n'allait pas les laisser passer dans leur salle commune et dans leur paradis protégé tant qu'ils n'avaient pas 'respecté la tradition'. Elle se sentit devenir assez embarrassée tandis qu'en même temps, elle se sentait un peu renfrognée par ce qu'elle devrait faire. Sa journée ne pouvait pas s'améliorer plus maintenant.

Ils _devaient_ tomber sur le portrait qui avait pour titre « L'Amoureux ».

Draco en était arrivé à cette conclusion tandis qu'il écumait en silence tout en essayant de trouver un autre moyen de se sortir de là. Il était vraiment tard, et il était hors de question qu'il refasse face à Pansy en retournant à leur salle commune. Il avait surpris Hermione dans un 'petit moment' avec la Belette, qu'il avait si gentiment ressorti pendant leur retour. C'était alors qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors, même si cela signifiait qu'elle l'accompagnait à la salle commune des Préfets. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se glisser hors de l'école maintenant avec la sécurité renforcée sans se faire prendre. Et lancer des sorts au portrait n'était pas une option. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Il se tourna pour regarder Granger et elle semblait vouloir désintégrer la plante redoutée de son regard. Il soupira, comme aucune autre option ne lui venait à l'esprit, et eut un mouvement de recul à la pensée de ce qu'il devrait faire. Une Sang de Bourbe resterait toujours un Sang de Bourbe, peu importe combien elle semblait belle en robe.

Il arrêta en plein milieu le cours de ses pensées se mit à effacer cette idée de son esprit tout en se demandant pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, il avait pensé à ça ! Il se tourna pour regarder l'objet de ses pensées avec un sourire méprisant. Granger semblait avoir perdu tout espoir mais, en même temps, elle ne semblait pas l'accepter. Il sourit en coin un peu, au moins il s'amuserait _un peu _avant le moment tant redouté.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

Elle commencer à arpenter le couloir étroit de long en large, donnant un peu le vertige à Draco. Après un moment, Hermione se tourna pour le voir regarder le portrait une fois encore, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas juste nous laisser passer ? »

« Parce que je donnerai le monde entier pour une occasion pareille. Et il ne fait aucun doute que tout le monde profiterait de ce cadeau parfait pour Noël. » Le portrait soupira rêveusement tandis que Draco grognait. Le dit 'cadeau parfait' ne leur avait rien apporté si ce n'est des problèmes aujourd'hui. Hermione regardait le portrait, elle n'en revenait pas.

« Mais, mais, »bégaya Hermione. Les mots lui manquaient vraiment. La peinture parlait comme une midinette ! Hermione grogna tandis qu'elle retournait à ses cent pas, plus désespérée.

Draco avait regardé Granger tout ce temps et leva les yeux au ciel face à ses récentes actions. Elle était vraiment trop entêtée pour son propre bien. Il soupira et étouffa la voix de son père déçu qui se lamentait au fond de sa tête pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

« Allez, Granger, débarrassons-nous de ça. »

Il fit un mouvement pour l'attraper mais elle éloigna sa main d'une claque. Elle semblait plus désespérée que jamais.

« NON ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! »

Draco était bien énervé maintenant, bien qu'il ait trouvé avant que c'était assez amusant.

« Oh C'EST BON ! C'est juste un _stupide bisou_ ! Et, d'ailleurs, beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place. » Draco lui fit un sourire en coin.

Hermione cessa sa marche désespérée, au grand soulagement de Draco, et le pointa du doigt.

« Mais, mais… Tu es TOI ! »

« Non, Granger, je suis un arbre », fit-il, sarcastique. « Honnêtement, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Mais, mais… On peut pas ! _Je_ ne peux pas ! Je, je, » Elle chercha dans sa tête pour trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de là. « Je préférerais embrasser ROGUE PLUTÔT QUE TOI ! », cria-t-elle finalement.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait un serrement au cœur de s'être fait jeté le parcourir, mais il l'ignora vite et le masqua en ayant l'air de partager cet avis.

« Je t'assure, ce sentiment est partagé. »

« Mais », commença encore Hermione.

« Tu préfères passer la nuit dans le couloir alors ?! », cracha-t-il, il était à présent vraiment énervé. « Parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas retourner faire face à Weasley pour le moment ! »

Hermione rosit un peu tandis qu'elle le fixait, sa frustration et son désespoir remplacé par la colère.

« Ecoute Malfoy », dit-elle doucement d'une dangereuse voix. « Il n'y a pas moyen, même en Enfer, que tu me convainques de t'embrasser. Encore moins avec cette pathétique excuse que tu sais que j'ai aussi. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis désolé pour toi », répondit Draco à travers ses mâchoires serrées.

Il attrapa Hermione par les épaules aussi vite qu'il le put, mais la Sang de Bourbe savait vraiment se battre. Elle cria et donna des coups de pieds et se contorsionna pour s'échapper tandis qu'il essayait de la coincer d'une quelconque façon. Ca devait être le Noël le plus étrange que ces deux-là aient passé.

« LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! », cria-t-elle dans son oreille tandis qu'elle essayait de cogner son tibia.

« DOMMAGE ! », rugit-il en réponse alors qu'il réussissait à la coincer contre le mur, mais Hermione continuait toujours de lancer des coups de pieds avec passion.

« JE PREFERERAIS ENCORE EMBRASSER EN SCROUT A PETARD PLUTÔT QUE TOI ! ARROGANT -»

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta.

« ET GLUANT »

Tout son corps se raidit.

« INTOLERANT POUR LES SORCIERS D'ASCENDANCE MOLDUE. »

Il tremblait pour ne pas la laisser le railler. L'idée le prenait qu'il voulait la frapper et maintenant tandis qu'il resserrait ses doigts autour de son poignet avec plus de force.

« FILS DE »

« TA GUEULE ! », rugit Draco avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Et alors le monde entier n'eut plus la moindre importance pour eux deux.

Il oublia le portrait, il oublia la dispute, il oublia même sa propre colère contre elle pour avoir presque insulté sa mère au contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était comme si un liquide de feu coulait en lui et il en voulait plus à chaque fois…

Hermione fondait presque tandis qu'elle plaçait ses bras autour de son cou et répondait à son baiser avec ferveur. Il _embrassait_ bien comme la rumeur le disait lorsqu'elle sentit que le baiser devenait plus sérieux quand il mit ses mains sur sa taille et que ses mains à elle montèrent de sa nuque pour s'enrouler dans ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la sensation de ses lèvres en mouvement ni la façon dont elles l'engageaient à ouvrir les siennes… Elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Draco ne semblait pas trop chaud pour lâcher prise lui non plus. Au point où il en était, il se fichait même du fait que c'était Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il était en train d'embrasser, il ne voulait simplement pas que ça cesse. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête l'avertissait que ça aurait ses conséquences mais il l'ignora.

Malheureusement, l'air est nécessaire pour les humains, tandis qu'ils se séparaient tous deux haletants, leurs respirations balayant le visage de l'autre. Les mains de Draco étaient toujours sur la taille d'Hermione tandis que les mains d'Hermione reposaient une fois de plus sur son cou, tous deux savaient que c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'ils aient arrêté s'ils considéraient le fait que ça aurait pu s'intensifier et devenir quelque chose de _plus sérieux_.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué quand le portrait s'était ouvert, leurs yeux s'écarquillant face aux implications de ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

Le chocolat rencontra l'argent un moment, et se fut assez pour rappeler à Hermione la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes propres, tandis qu'elle devenait bien rouge. Elle se dégagea rapidement de lui, murmura une excuse, et courut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, laissant Draco méditer sur ce qui venait juste de se passer.

A la fin de diverses cogitations frustrées, il en arriva à une conclusion encore plus frustrée.

Il ne voulait pas que ça n'arrive _pas _à nouveau comme il le devrait. Il en voulait _plus_.

------Le jour suivant------

« Joyeux Noël 'Mione », crièrent en cœur Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Hermione sourit en voyant ses amis quand elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés. Elle avait reçu plein de cadeaux aujourd'hui et ceux de ses meilleurs amis vraiment faisaient une pile. Ca couvrait toute une gamme de directions différentes. Elle avait reçu : un livre intitulé 'Les Plus Grandes Sorcières de l'Histoire de la Magie' d'Harry (elle l'adorait absolument), quelques habits de Ginny (apparemment, elle n'avait pas écouté les supplications d'Hermione de ne pas lui acheter quelque chose d'aussi trivial), un autre livre appelé 'Magie Noire et Potions' de Ron (un autre cadeau génial), un pull de Mme Weasley (le traditionnel comme chaque année), des sortes de bonbons de Fed et George qui faisaient faire aux gens les chants de Noël en pétant, des chocolats de la part de Lavande, une barrette de la part de Parvati (la rumeur voulait qu'elle l'ait trouvée sur son lieu de naissance), un livre intitulé 'Tout Ce Que Vous Pouvez Savoir sur la Transfiguration' de Neville (un autre lecteur nocturne), des sortes de bonbons de Seamus et Dean, et une paire de boucles d'oreilles de la part de ses parents.

Mais même si elle avait reçu tous ces cadeaux, elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter de l'esprit ce qui s'était passé en face de la salle commune des Préfets la veille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il embrassât si bien ?

Pas que ça ait vraiment de l'importance pour elle ! C'était toujours une face de fouine sous quelque angle qu'on le regarde. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce baiser puisse être considéré comme l'un des meilleurs qu'elle ait expérimenté ! Ce n'était même pas son premier baiser !!

Et pourtant…

Elle poussa un profond soupir en même temps qu'elle menait cette bataille intérieure dans sa tête. Ses amis étaient tout autour d'elle en train de s'amuser et elle gâchait cette atmosphère à cause de Malfoy. Ginny essaya de mettre Hermione dans l'ambiance mais remarqua vite qu'elle était bien trop inquiète à propos d'autre chose. Hermione était en quelque sorte reconnaissante pour une fois que Ginny sache si bien lire en elle. Ginny se leva et ne lâcha pas des yeux Hermione, lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement. Hermione lui renvoyant un regard la suppliant de ne rien dire de ses soupçons aux garçons, et Ginny lui répondit d'un air qui disait 'T'as Intérêt à Tout Me Raconter Après'. Ginny se tourna pour faire face à Ron et à Harry, qui semblaient plongés dans une conversation qui portait sur l'essayage de leurs nouveaux articles de Quidditch qu'Hermione leur avait offerts.

« Ron, Harry, je pense que 'Mione ne se sent pas trop bien à cause de la nourriture qu'elle a mangé hier. »

Hermione leur sourit faiblement tandis qu'ils lui envoyaient des regards inquiets.

« Je vais juste me reposer à la salle commune des préfets, je me sentirai bien après. » Et après un regard rapide à Ginny, elle se leva et se fit un chemin à travers la salle commune des Gryffondors avant que quiconque ait pu ne serait-ce que bouger un muscle.

Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs pendant un moment, elle marcha de façon plus décisive vers l'appartement des Préfets. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait fui le problème assez longtemps comme ça. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule façon de résoudre ça.

Une confrontation directe.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'ils s'accordent pour dire que rien ne c'était passé. Qu'ils étaient trop dégoûtés pour même en parler et, assez étrangement, ça la remplissait de colère pour ce que Malfoy avait fait la veille. Elle marcha d'un pas lourd tout le chemin et murmura le mot de passe, ignorant le regard surpris que le portrait lui envoya à cause de sa mauvaise humeur.

Draco était sur le canapé des appartements des Préfets depuis un moment maintenant. Il était allé à la salle commune des Serpentards un peu plus tôt mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire là-bas à Noël jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, moment où les Serpentards étaient réputés pour organiser une autre de leurs fêtes.

Il regarda les présents qu'il avait reçus, qui étaient pour la plupart des bonbons de ses oh-combien-adorables fans, et soupira. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'il voulait là tout de suite, ce qui était montré clairement par le nombre de fille venant à lui pour lui donner un bonbon et il ne pouvait toujours pas s'ôter de l'esprit ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Granger. Après un moment passé à regarder le feu, il savait que tôt ou tard, elle viendrait lui demander des comptes, ce qui le troublait, c'était la raison pour laquelle il anticipait en quelque sorte son arrivée en attendant sur le canapé. Alors c'est sans surprise qu'il entendit une paire de pas en colère s'approcher de la salle commune.

Il se prépara pour tout ce qui l'attendait.

Mais quand elle entra à l'intérieur de la pièce, les joues rouges de colère et ses yeux agités par le feu qui y couvait, son cœur frémit. Il secoua rapidement la tête pour évacuer les pensées ayant trait à comment ses joues avaient été la nuit d'avant, et à quoi elles ressembleraient en de certaines autres occasions…

« Malfoy ! », vociféra-t-elle, éliminant les pensées coquines du garçon.

Draco leva un sourcil à son attention, comme s'il ne l'attendait pas alors que tout son corps lui criait de détaler avant qu'elle ne lui jette un sort.

« Wow. Et moi qui pensais qu'il y aurait un jour où tu ne voudrais pas venir me crier dessus à propos de quoi que ce soit », dit-il sarcastiquement. Il se retourna et lui sourit en coin. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ? », demanda-t-il innocemment. Hermione était, à ce moment-là, bien plus que livide.

« Ce que tu as fait. CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! TU ES SERIEUSEMENT EN TRAIN DE POSER CETTE QUESTION STUPIDE ?! », Hermione avait fini par crier la dernière partie.

Draco se massa la tempe, Merlin, Granger _avait_ du coffre.

« Là, là, Granger. Pas besoin de crier si fort. »

« EST-CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT LA MOINDRE IDEES DES IMPLICATIONS DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT HIER ?! EST-CE QUE TU Y AS SEULEMENT BIEN REFLECHI ?! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel face à elle. Bien sûr, il _savait _les implications : il se battait presque contre elles. Et la voir s'énerver ne l'aidait pas.

« Je t'ai juste embrassée », dit-il, exposant ce qui était évident. « Et, en plus, on avait tous les deux besoin d'aller dans la salle commune. »

« Oui-mais-toi »

Hermione était à court d'excuses. Et elle bégayait en sa présence, encore. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux pour se calmer, alors elle ne le remarqua pas quand Malfoy se leva pour se tenir à ses côtés.

« C'est quoi, ça ? », demanda-t-il en pointant les cadeaux d'Hermione du doigt.

Elle le regarda, surprise par sa présence, mais Draco remarqua joyeusement qu'elle ne se reculait pas. Elle baissa les yeux sur ce qui se trouvait dans ses bras, péniblement.

« Oh, juste des trucs de mes copains… Noël et tout ça… », elle attendait avec impatience ce qu'elle était censée faire encore au lieu de faire face à Malfoy.

Draco examina ses cadeaux un moment, regardant chacun avec considération, et renifla de mépris. La colère d'Hermione revint en même temps qu'elle le fusillait du regard et Draco fut une fois encore soulagé que les regards ne puissent pas tuer.

« Quoi ? Trop _commun_ pour toi ? », grinça-telle.

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il était indifférent à ses sautes d'humeurs.

« Je pense simplement que tu devrais avoir des choses qui te resteront plus longtemps à l'esprit. »

Avant qu'Hermione puisse répliquer, il montra du doigt ses objets, comme pour illustrer son propos.

« Les livres, tu les auras probablement mémorisés dans une semaine ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, plus probablement en une nuit (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel), les boucles d'oreille, tu en portes rarement, les chocolats et les bonbons sont de la nourriture alors, techniquement, ils ne comptent pas, et les vêtements perdent leur toucher après un moment. »

Hermione le regarda bouche-bée. Elle était trop surprise pour même se sentir offensée de ce qu'il avait dit. La seule chose à laquelle elle continuait de penser était qu'il venait juste de la _complimenter_ un peu, s'il n'avait pas avoué qu'il l'avait remarquée plus qu'il avait jamais voulu l'admettre.

« Oh », fut la seule réponse qu'elle put donner.

Elle commença à marcher lentement vers sa chambre et Draco, de façon surprenante, la suivit. Il souriait en coin. Il avait rendu la miss Je-Sais-Tout muette, on devait le considérer comme une sorte de miracle.

« Wow, Granger, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais garder la bouche fermée sans émettre le moindre son plus de cinq secondes. »

Hermione le regarda tandis qu'ils marchaient, elle était de meilleure humeur que quand elle était entrée et connaissait juste la réplique qui pourrait faire se la boucler Malfoy.

« C'est trop dommage que tu ne puisses pas garder la tienne comme ça, pourtant », répondit-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Draco sentit son estomac faire de drôles de choses encore, particulièrement face à ce sourire en coin qui la faisait presque ressembler à une Serpentard l'espace d'un instant… Pas bon. Mais il remit son masque sur son visage rapidement.

« Il y a un moyen… », dit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Hermione pouvait sentir ses entrailles faire des bonds face au petit sourire de Malfoy, mais elle l'ignora et au lieu de ça, fit apparaître un air de surprise feinte sur son visage.

« Oh ! Est-ce que Draco Malfoy serait en train d'admettre qu'il veut embrasser une Sang de Bourbe ? », demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il leva les yeux au ciel une fois encore.

« De un, ça ne doit pas forcément être toi. Et j'ai déjà fait ça. » Sourit-il en coin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'escalier, et Hermione put seulement ressentir l'emprise de son petit sourire sur elle.

« C'est vrai. »

Elle était sur le point de faire son chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, de façon à pouvoir arranger ces pensées embrouillées qu'elle avait quand elle remarqua que Malfoy fixait des yeux quelque chose au plafond. Mais avant qu'elle puisse demander ce qu'il avait vu, il lui dit quelque chose qui lui resterait à l'esprit pour le restant de ses jours.

« Granger, tu n'as toujours pas eu _mon_ cadeau. »

Il l'attrapa alors rapidement par le bras et, avant qu'elle puisse protester, l'attira à lui et captura ses lèvres des siennes. Le cœur d'Hermione explosa à ce contact tandis qu'elle répondait immédiatement à son baiser. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble tandis que Draco approfondissait le baiser et plaçait ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle mettait les siennes dans ses cheveux pour avoir un meilleur angle. Draco ne savait pas ce qui le possédait pour qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Il savait juste qu'il _devait_ l'embrasser. Draco s'accrocha à elle de façon possessive ; voulant davantage d'elle, la goûtant…

Et alors, trop tôt, il s'arrêta, mais garda ses bras entourés autour d'elle, et montra le plafond du doigt, son souffle caressant son visage en même temps qu'il parlait.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Il lui donna un autre léger baiser sur la bouche après ça. Puis il se détacha d'elle et s'éloigna marchant jusqu'à sa chambre, mais pas avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Hermione regarda le gui accroché au plafond, et sourit doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé quelle finirait cette journée en se sentant extrêmement heureuse de cet objet maudit. Elle ramassa ces cadeaux qui étaient tombés éparpillés sur le sol, oubliés, à la minute où il avait posé ses lèvres sur elle. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts et se sentit rougir alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Peut-être que c'était un nouveau départ pour lui aussi. Telle fut sa pensée en fermant sa porte.

En dehors de la salle commune, une peinture souriait en connaissance de cause.

« Je le savais. »


End file.
